ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Palm Beach County Aquarium
This is a new public aquarium that should be twice as big as the Georgia Aquarium, making it the largest public aquarium in the world, at 850,000 square feet. It should be located within Downtown West Palm Beach replacing where the original public library used to be located and covering up the harbor area near Flagler Memorial Bridge. It should have eight sections: Florida Bay, Rivers and Lakes of the World, Wonders of the Amazon, Cold Water Expedition, Tropical Reef Quest, Tropical Coasts and Islands, Marine Mammal Experience & Stadium, Hammerhead Shipwreck, and the largest, Ocean Rhythms, with a 150-foot-long tunnel and the world's largest viewing window. It should also two outdoor areas outside of "Rivers and Lakes of the World" and "Tropical Coasts and Islands", complete with exhibits for beavers, Nile hippos, gharials, Oriental small-clawed otters, Hawaiian monk seals, little penguins, American white pelicans, Caribbean flamingoes, nenes, saltwater crocodiles, Cuban crocodiles, and an interactive feeding lorikeet aviary with rainbow lorikeets, along with climate-controlled indoor exhibits for polar bears, walruses, sea otters, and Antarctic penguins, and indoor stadiums featuring performing bottlenose dolphins and California sea lions. Plus, "Cold Water Expedition" should have 12 robotic models of extinct animals: a Steller's sea cow mom and calf, a spectacled cormorant, a sea mink, and a flock of eight great auks, and "Tropical Coasts and Islands" should also have robotic models of extinct animals: two adult dodos and a dodo nest, an elephant bird, a Malagasy dwarf hippo, a Rodriguez greater tortoise, a kawekaweau, and a Caribbean monk seal. It will be the only other place outside of Hawaii (the first being Minnesota Zoo) to have Hawaiian monk seals on exhibit. Exhibits Florida Bay (Sponsored by Wells-Fargo) *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Red Drum *Florida Pompano *Permit *Horse-Eye Jack *Atlantic Tarpon *Southern Sheepshead *Black Sea Bass *Common Snook *Mangrove Snapper *Hardhead Catfish *Red Lionfish *Nurse Shark *Bonnethead Shark *Cownose Stingray *Southern Stingray *Atlantic Blue Crab *Tricolor Hermit Crab *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Horseshoe Crab *Purple Sea Urchin *Slate Pencil Sea Urchin *Florida Sea Cucumber *Upside-Down Jellyfish Rivers and Lakes of the World (Sponsored by Costco) Indoor Exhibits *Red Peacock Cichlid *Zimbabwe Rock Cichlid *Blue-and-Blue Cichlid *Dinghani Cichlid *Yellow Cichlid *Durante Cichlid *Taiwan Reef Cichlid *Milomo Cichlid *Star Sapphire Cichlid *Malawi Sandsifter *Dolphin Cichlid *Elegant Venustrus Cichlid *Spindle Hap Cichlid *Humphead Cichlid *American Bullfrog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Green Tree Frog *Eastern Tiger Salamander *Alligator Gar *Longnose Gar *Paddlefish *Channel Catfish *Blue Catfish *Lake Sturgeon *Black Crappie *Freshwater Drum *Bowfin *Largemouth Bass *Bluegill *Redbreast Sunfish *Mosquitofish *American Alligator *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Gopher Tortoise *Florida Softshell Turtle *Eastern Diamondback Terrapin *Red-Eared Slider *Painted Turtle *Florida Cottonmouth *Southern Copperhead *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Canebrake Rattlesnake *Eastern Indigo Snake *Yellow Rat Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Corn Snake *Vinegaroon *Ghost Catfish *Clown Loach *Tentacled Snake *Asian Arowana *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Bala Shark *Campbell's Tigerfish *Chinese Giant Salamander *Banded Archerfish *Atlantic Mudskipper *Fiddler Crab *Ubangi Mormyrid *Congo Pufferfish *Banded Fingerfish *Goliath Tigerfish *Congo Tetra *Pixie Frog *Gulf Saratoga *Barramundi *Freshwater Whipray *Australian Shovelnose Catfish *Orangeback Rainbowfish *Vermilion Rainbowfish *Yellow Rainbowfish *Macculloch's Rainbowfish *Parkinson's Rainbowfish *Seven Spot Archerfish *Fly River Turtle *Australian Lungfish *Yabby *Water Python *Eastern Water Dragon *Broad-Shelled Snake-Necked Turtle Outdoor Exhibits *American Beaver *Wood Duck *Mallard *Snowy Egret *Nile Hippopotamus *Gharial *Malayan Giant Turtle *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter Wonders of the Amazon (Sponsored by Target) *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Death's Head Cockroach *Giant Peruvian Cockroach *Leafcutter Ant *Bullet Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug *Giant Jumping Stick *Costa Rican Katydid *Amazonian Giant Centipede *Neon Tetra *Axolotl *Spectacled Caiman *Knight Anole *Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Matamata Turtle *Arrau River Turtle *Red-Footed Tortoise *Green Anaconda *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Vampire Bat *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Fringe Leaf Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Giant Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Puerto Rican Crested Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecillian *Tambaqui *Arapaima *Silver Arowana *Flagtail Prochilodus *Silver Prochilodus *Dorado *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Common Plecostomus *Banded Leporinus *Midas Cichlid *Butterfly Peacock Cichlid *Payara *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Blue Discus *Cardinal Tetra *White-Blotched River Stingray *Occelate River Stingray *Red Piranha *Electric Eel *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Brazilian Teal *Wattled Jacana Cold Water Expedition (Sponsored by Air Canada) *Beluga Whale *Polar Bear *Harbor Seal *Pacific Walrus *Southern Sea Otter *King Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *Tufted Puffin *Horned Puffin *Pigeon Guillemot *Common Murre *King Eider *Razorbill *Atlantic Puffin *White Sea Bass *Leopard Shark *Bat Ray *Garibaldi *California Moray Eel *Purple Sea Urchin *Bat Star *Pile Perch *Painted Greenling *Swellshark *Rainbow Sea Star *Purple Sea Star *Fish-Eating Sea Anemone *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Giant Isopod *Japanese Spider Crab *Longspine Snipefsh *Tasmanian King Crab *American Lobster *Porcupine Crab *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Wolf Eel *Quillback Rockfish *Green Sea Anemone *Kelp Greenling *Black Rockfish *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sea Star Tropical Reef Quest (Sponsored by Publix) *Common Octopus *Chambered Nautilus *Flamboyant Cuttlefish *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Long-Spined Sea Urchin *Green Moray Eel *Great Barracuda *Lookdown *Red Lionfish *Weedy Scopionfish *Estuarine Stonefish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Blue Jellyfish *Australian Spotted Jellyfish *Moon Jellyfish *Comb Jellyfish *Blue Blubber Jellyfish *Long-Snouted Seahorse *Potbellied Seahorse *Lined Seahorse *Pacific Seahorse *Caribbean Dwarf Seahorse *Short-Tailed Pipefsh *Striped Shrimpfish *Chocolate Chip Sea Star *Red-Knobbed Sea Star *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark *Blue-Spotted Ribbontail Stingray *Fiddler Ray *Occelated Frogfish *Spotted Garden Eel *Yellow garden eel *Crown of Thorns Sea Star *Giant Clam *Peacock Mantis Shrimp *Spotfin Porcupinefish *Pinecone Fish *Blue Tang *Ornate Wobbegong *Blue Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Yellowface Angelfish *Majestic Angelfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Green Sea Turtle *Blue Chromis *Green Chromis *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Moorish Idol *Longhorn Cowfish *Foxface Rabbitfish *Royal Gramma *Dogface Pufferfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longfin Batfish *Pink Skunk Clownfish *Bird Wrasse *Barred Flagtail *Redfin Needlefish *Laced Moray Eel *Powder Blue Tang *Naso Surgeonfish *White-Cheeked Surgeonfish *Copperband Butterflyfish *Threadfin Snapper *Clown Triggerfish *Gilded Triggerfish *Picasso Triggerfish *Redtooth Triggerfish *Yellowmargin Triggerfish *Squarespot Anthias *Short-Nosed Unicornfish *Spanish Hogfish *Moon Wrasse *Bluehead Wrasse *Atlantic Spadefish *Oriental Sweetlips *Map Pufferfish *Harlequin Tuskfish *Banggai Cardinalfish *Pajama Cardinalfish *Blackfin Snapper *Threadfin Lookdown *Bicolor Parrotfish *Rooster Hogfish *Scrawled Filefish *Blackbar Soldierfish *Longspine Squirrelfish *Queen Triggerfish *Blue Parrotfish *Rainbow Parrotfish *Threadfin Snapper *Indigo Hamlet *Sky Hamlet *Bicolor Damselfish *Barred Hamlet Tropical Coasts & Islands (Sponsored by Bahamasair) Indoor Exhibits *Madagascar Giant Day Gecko *Peacock Day Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Fiji Banded Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Javan Humphead Lizard *Chinese Water Dragon *Chinese Crocodile Lizard *Philippine Sailfin Lizard *Central Bearded Dragon *Frilled Dragon *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink *Shingleback Skink *Crocodile Monitor *Blue Tree Monitor *Panther Chameleon *Cuban Knight Anole *Rhinoceros Rat Snake *Vietnamese Beauty Rat Snake *Boelen's Python *Green Tree Python *Reticulated Python *Banded Sea Krait *Radiated Tortoise *Golden Mantella *Black-Eared Mantella *Blue-Legged Mantella *Green Mantella *Tomato Frog *Solomon Island Leaf Frog *Wallace's Flying Frog *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *White's Tree Frog *Black-Spined Toad *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad *Emperor Newt *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Orchid Mantis *Malagasy Blue-Spot Mantis *Atlas Beetle *Tinfoil Beetle *Giant Water Bug *Australian Walkingstick *Giant Walkingstick *Javan Leaf Insect *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Bermuda Land Crab *Coconut Crab Outdoor Exhibits *Hawaiian Monk Seal *Little Penguin *American White Pelican *Caribbean Flamingo *Nene *Saltwater Crocodile *Cuban Crocodile *Rainbow Lorikeet Marine Mammal Experience & Stadium (Sponsored by McDonalds) *Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin *California Sea Lion *West Indian Manatee Ocean Rhythms (Sponsored by Lowes) *Whale Shark *Manta Ray *Ocean Sunfish *Mahi-Mahi *Humphead Wrasse *Goliath Grouper *Giant Grouper *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Giant Guitarfish *Potato Grouper *Zebra Shark *Sand Tiger Shark *Sandbar Shark *Nurse Shark *Blacktip Reef Shark *Smalltooth Sawfish *Green Sawfish *Spotted Eagle Ray *Southern Stingray *Leopard Whipray *Porcupine Ray *Roughtail Stingray *Florida Pompano *Permit *Horse-Eye Jack *Crevalle Jack *Almaco Jack *Spotted Wobbegong *King Angelfish *Golden Trevally *Blue Runner *French Angelfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longfin Batfish *Crimson Snapper *Gray Snapper *Yellowtail Snapper *Giant Trevally *Blue Tang *Spanish Hogfish *Sergeant Major *Blue-Striped Grunt *French Grunt *Blackbar Soldierfish *Longspine Squirrelfish *Atlantic Thread Herring Hammerhead Shipwreck (Sponsored by Best Buy) *Great Hammerhead Shark *Scalloped Hammerhead Shark Category:Aquariums Category:Zoos